internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Niall O'Brien
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 7 | batting = Left handed | role = Batsman, Wicketkeeper | family = Brendan O'Brien (father) Kevin O'Brien (brother) | international = true | internationalspan = 2005–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 6 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 5 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = Scotland | odicap = 13 | lastodidate = 23 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | T20Idebutdate = 2 August | T20Idebutyear = 2008 | T20Idebutagainst = Scotland | T20Icap = 7 | lastT20Idate = 13 March | lastT20Iyear = 2016 | lastT20Iagainst = Netherlands | club1 = Kent | year1 = 2004–2006 | club2 = Northamptonshire | year2 = 2007–2012 | club3 = Khulna Royal Bengals | year3 = 2012 | club4 = Leicestershire | year4 = 2013–2016 | clubnumber4 = 10 | club5 = North West Warriors | year5 = 2017–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 0 | bat avg1 = 0 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 0 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 100 | runs2 = 2,559 | bat avg2 = 28.75 | 100s/50s2 = 1/18 | top score2 = 109 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 89/13 | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 30 | runs3 = 466 | bat avg3 = 17.92 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 50 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 17/10 | column4 = FC | matches4 = 172 | runs4 = 8,823 | bat avg4 = 35.57 | 100s/50s4 = 15/46 | top score4 = 182 | deliveries4 = 18 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 9.50 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/4 | catches/stumpings4 = 483/48 | date = 4 May | year = 2018 | source = }} Niall John O'Brien (born 8 November 1981) is an Irish cricketer. He is a left-handed batsman and wicket-keeper. Domestically O'Brien began his professional career with Kent in 2004 before joining Northamptonshire at the start of 2007, spending 6 seasons there before joining Leicestershire for 2013. He made his One Day International debut for Ireland in 2006; two years later he played his first Twenty20 International. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018. O'Brien has also played in overseas twenty20 leagues, first the Indian Cricket League in 2008 and then the Bangladesh Premier League on its formation in 2012. His brother, Kevin, plays alongside him in the Ireland team while his father, Brendan, played cricket for Ireland from 1966 to 1981. External links *Niall O'Brien Homepage *ECB Profile * *Northants Cricket Profile Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Irish cricketers Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Irish wicket-keepers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Cricketers